Fallout 3
Fallout 3 è un gioco di ruolo post-apocalittico per console e computer sviluppato e distribuito da Bethesda Softworks, ed è il terzo titolo della serie, quindi il seguito di Fallout e Fallout 2 sviluppati dalla Interplay. E' stato rilasciato il 28 Ottobre in Nord America, il 31 Ottobre in Europa e il 4 Dicembre in Giappone. E' disponibile per PC, Xbox 360 e Playstation 3. Il gioco si svolge nel 2277 nella costa Est di ciò che rimane degli Stati Uniti d'America, principalmente a Washington D.C., più genericamente nel sobborgo orientale e l'area attraversata dal fiume Potomac, includendo anche aree rurali e suburbane del Maryland e della Virginia. Il gameplay include combattimenti in tempo reale e la possibilità di una visione in terza o prima persona, a differenza dei titoli precedenti che erano giochi basati su combattimenti a turni e visuale isometrica. Informazioni sul progetto cancellato sviluppato da Black Isle per un possibile Fallout 3, possono essere trovate nell'articolo Van Buren. Vedi anche: Fallout 3 FAQ. Storia e Ambientazione Ambientazione Il gioco è ambientato in un mondo post-apocalittico, che versa in condizioni disastrose in seguito alla rapida degenerazione di un conflitto "ordinario" tra Stati Uniti e Cina in una, la cosiddetta Grande Guerra: durante la Guerra delle Risorse, che coinvolse la maggior parte delle potenze mondiali nella prima metà del XXI secolo, la Cina invase l'Alaska mirando a controllare uno dei pochi giacimenti petroliferi ancora disponibili, il tutto mentre l'intervento americano obbligava le Nazioni Unite a sciogliersi e una pandemia aveva creato un clima di iper-protezionismo. Il 23 Ottobre 2077, indifferentemente da chi avesse lanciato l'attacco nucleare per primo, il mondo finì; nell'arco di un paio di ore la maggior parte delle nazioni vennero rase al suolo, e persino la stessa morfologia del pianeta risultò parzialmente alterata dalle centinaia di conflagrazioni nucleari. Tutto ciò che rimaneva del pianeta era un incubo di desolazione e radiazioni. Storia Il Giocatore è un giovane abitante del Vault 101, uno dei rifugi antiatomici a Washington D.C..Il Vault rimase chiuso per 200 anni finchè il padre aprì l'unica porta verso il mondo esterno e sparì senza dare spiegazioni. Alphonse Almodovar, Sovrintendente del Vault 101, credette che il giocatore era coinvolto nella fuga del padre, e mandò le forze di sicurezza del vault per arrestarlo. Questo costringe il giocatore a fuggire dal Vault, con la speranza di trovare il padre e scoprire perchè è fuggito. Abbandonati alla ruggine, al decadimento e alla vegetazione, i monumenti pre-bellici sono ancora fra le rovine della periferia di Washington: il Campidoglio, il Jefferson Memorial, e i resti del Washington Monument; questa area devastata è conosciuta con il nome di Zona contaminata della Capitale. Il cuore della sopravvivenza umana in queste rovine si trova a Rivet City, città ricavata dai relitti di una portaerei. Altri insediamenti sono Megaton, Arefu, Torre di Tenpenny e Paradise Falls. I collegamenti fra le città sono possibili solo attraversando a piedi la devastazione. In città, quando le strade sono ostruite, è possibile usare i tunnel abbandonati della Metro. La Confraternita d'Acciaio locale ha sede nella Cittadella, costruita sulle rovine del Pentagono. Il misterioso Mister Burke e il suo capo, Allistar Tenpenny, manderanno il giocatore verso una missione di sabotaggio e distruzione nella città di Megaton.Ma il vero problema per i sopravissuti sono i Supermutanti, che ingaggiano una guerra contro chiunque entri nel loro territorioInterview with Pete Hines at SPOnG.com. E poi c'è l'Enclave - coloro che si sono autoproclamati come continuazione del governo Americano, sotto il controllo del Presidente John Henry Eden. Sviluppatori A capo del progetto troviamo Todd Howard, il produttore esecutivo. Gli altri produttori sono Ashley Cheng, Gavin Carter e Jeff Gardiner. Il capo dei designer è Emil Pagliarulo che ha lavorato alla quest Dark Brotherhood in Oblivion. Il capo di progettazione dei livelli è Joel Burgess. Altri direttori sono: * Direttore artistico: Istavan Pely * Direttore programmazione: Steve Meister * Pubbliche relazioni & Marketing Pete Hines Leggi: Sviluppatori Fallout 3 per la lista completa degli sviluppatori conosciuti. Cast * Ron Perlman - Narratore * Liam Neeson - Padre del giocatore * Malcolm McDowell - Presidente dell'Enclave John Henry Eden * Heather Marie Marsden - Sarah Lyons * Erik Dellums - Tre cani * Wes Johnson - Mister Burke * Odette Yustman - Amata Gameplay ]] :Vedi anche:Fallout 3 walkthrough Creazione Personaggio La creazione del personaggio avviene tramite l'esperienza del giocatore durante l'infanzia. Il giocatore sceglie le caratteristiche somatiche generali usando una Proiezione Genetica, fatta dal padre prima della morte della mamma. Dopo aver scelto le caratteristiche, il padre si toglierà la mascherina e il gioco genererà un PNG con (ovvie) affinità somatiche e razziali. Ancora bambino nel Vault, il personaggio legge un libro chiamato "You're S.P.E.C.I.A.L.", dove il giocatore può impostare i sette attributi principali. Il giocatore riceve la sua prima arma e il Pip-Boy 3000 all'età di 10 anni, mentre le altre caratteristiche verranno modificate durante una serie di test all'interno del Vault. Skill e Perk sono simili a quelle dei precedenti titoli: il giocatore può scegliere tre Skill da migliorare su 13 totali (Fallout e Fallout 2 avevano 18 skill). Pronto Soccorso e Dottore sono state integrate in Medicina, Lancio e Trappole sono incluse in Esplosivi, Furto adessp è Furtivo, e Outdoorsman e Azzardo sono state rimosse. Il livello massimo che può raggiungere il giocatore è 20 (alzato a 30 installando un DLC ufficiale che permette di continuare il gioco dopo il termine della quest principale). Combattimento Il Sistema di Puntamento Assistito di Vault-Tec, o SPAV, è un sistema di combattimento inserito nel gioco. Mentre si usa lo SPAV, il tempo viene sospeso, permettendo di apprezzare in slow motion gli effetti sanguinosi delle uccisioni, mettendo in risalto l'alto grado di dettaglio. Gli attacchi in SPAV sottraggono punti azione, e il giocatore può mirare le parti specifiche del corpo dell'avversario e infliggere specifici danni.. E' da notare che il giocatore riceve molti meno danni in SPAV, ma riduce più velocemente la condizione delle armi, costringendo il giocatore a bilanciare l'uso di molte munizioni o perdere l'uso dell'arma molto velocemente. Oggetti Un'altro aspetto del gameplay è che le armi, bianche o da fuoco che siano, risentono dell'usura e dei danni subiti: man mano che un arma si logora, si abbassa il rateo di fuoco, si risente di un abbassmento della precisione e della probabilità di mettere a segno colpi più potenti. Le armi possono essere riparate con altri esemplari dello stesso tipo, anche se esistono delle eccezioni. Schemi per armi possono essere trovati nella Zona Contaminata della Capitale, ottenuti da come ricompensa per le proprie azioni o comprati, e dunque usati per creare varie armi, come il Lanciatutto, che può sparare praticamente qualunque tipo di spazzatura o di oggetto, la Mina da tappo, creata con un Cestino del cibo, Petardi e Tappi . Insieme alla varietà di armi, il giocatore può indossare anche varie armature e capi di abbigliamento, che alterano le caratteristiche del soggetto. Per esempio, una tuta da meccanico può incrementare la skill Riparazione mentre è indossata. Armature e vestiti sono divisi in parti per il capo e per il corpo, permettendo un insieme infinito di combinazioni fra elmetti e armature. Però a tutto c'è un limite, l'inventario del giocatore ha un preciso limite di peso, per evitare di trasportare troppi oggetti. Le munizioni non hanno peso, decisione presa dagli sviluppatori per evitare limiti alla gestione delle scorte.molto meglio oblivion Compagni Il giocatore può avere un massimo di 3 compagni, composto dal giocatore stesso, Dogmeat e un PNG. Solo avendo Dogmeat, puoi mandarlo a cercare armi e munizioni, cibo e Stimpack e medicine in generale. Dogmeat può essere ucciso durante il gioco se il giocatore non lo controlla, o lo lascia in situazioni pericolose, e non può essere rimpiazzato se non si ha comprato il DLC Broken Steel e scelto la nuova perk Cuccioli!, che permette di trovare un nuovo Dogmeat appena fuori il Vault 101, ma se il giocatore uccide Dogmeat, può avere due compagni. . Nella versione per PC del gioco Dogmeat può essere resuscitato tramite un comando da console.Bethesda Softworks Fan Interview #2. La compagnia del giocatore è estesa grazie a dei PNG legati alle relative quest, che seguiranno il giocatore finchè la quest non termina o muoiono per mano del giocatore o altri. Karma Il sistema del Karma è un'importante caratteristica del gameplay di Fallout. Le azioni del giocatore, incluse le conversazioni e le scelte in combattimento condizionano le relazioni del giocatore con il mondo: un giocatore che fa azioni positive è accolto meglio dai PNG, e un giocatore che prende decisioni crudeli ha una reazione opposta. Il giocatore può anche commettere crimini, e se un gruppo o una fazione subisce un crimine da parte del giocatore ne sono consapevoli tutti nella maggior parte dei casi. Le altre fazioni non fanno caso ai crimini, e siccome ogni città di solito costituisce una fazione a se stante, se si commette un crimine in una città, in un'altra non si avranno conseguenze. Tuttavia un karma eccessivamente buono o malvagio attra l'attenzione di due gruppi. La Compagnia dell'Artiglio (se troppo buoni) o i Giustizieri (se troppo malvagi) daranno la caccia al giocatore casualmente, possono apparire ovunque. Le fazioni possono essere concentrate in un punto, ma non sono comprese in un'area singola. Il mondo di gioco era stato concepito molto più piccolo di quello di Oblivion, ma alla fine sono di ampiezza similare.E3 2008: Bobble-Head Apocalypse Interview HD Differenze rispetto ai vecchi Fallout * Mentre Fallout e Fallout 2 erano basati su combattimenti a turni e una visuale isometrica in 2-D, Fallout 3 ha la caratteristica dei combattimenti in tempo reale e una visuale in prima o terza persona. Fallout Tactics e Van Buren, il progetto cancellato, erano basati su combattimenti in tempo reale e visione dall'alto. * Perks e Traits sono state fuse. In Fallout e Fallout 2, i Traits vengono scelti alla creazione del carattere insieme alle Perks. * Nel sistema SPECIAL, il numero di abilità è stato ridotto da 18 a 13, rimossi i traits e le perks sono scelte ad ogni passaggio di livello. Requisiti di sistema (Solo per Windows) Requisiti minimi * Windows XP/Vista * 512MB RAM (XP)/ 2GB RAM (Vista) * 2.4 Ghz Intel Pentium 4 o equivalente * Scheda video compatibile con Direct X 9.0c con 256MB di RAM (nVidia 6600 o migliore/Ati X850 o migliore) (Nb. Alcune schede video supportano il gioco anche se con dettagli estremamente bassi) Prima di acquistare il gioco eseguire la diagnostica di sistema per controllare di avere i requisiti necessari. Requisiti consigliati * Processore Intel Core 2 Duo o equivalente * 2 GB RAM (XP)/ 4GB RAM (Vista) * Scheda video compatibile con Direct X 9.0c con 256MB di RAM (nVidia 8800 series o migliore/Ati 3800) (nVidia 8800 series, ATI 3800 series) Schede video supportate NB. La lista contiene le schede video supportate '''ufficialmente' * nVidia GeForce 200 series * nVidia GeForce 9800 series * nVidia GeForce 9600 series * nVidia GeForce 8800 series * nVidia GeForce 8600 series * nVidia GeForce 8500 series * nVidia GeForce 8400 series * nVidia GeForce 7900 series * nVidia GeForce 7800 series * nVidia GeForce 7600 series * nVidia GeForce 7300 series * nVidia GeForce 6800 series * ATI HD 4800 series * ATI HD 4600 series * ATI HD 3800 series * ATI HD 3600 series * ATI HD 3400 series * ATI HD 2900 series * ATI HD 2600 series * ATI HD 2400 series * ATI X1900 series * ATI X1800 series * ATI X1600 series * ATI X1300 series * ATI X850 series Alcune schede, come la ATI Radeon e Radeon Mobility X1400 e nVidia GeForce 6600 non sono supportate ufficialmente ma possono essere utilizzate per giocare. Lo sviluppo Interplay ''Fallout 3 fu sviluppato inizialmente dalla Black Isle Studios, una società di proprietà Interplay Entertainment, sotto il nome di Van Buren. Interplay Entertainment chiuse i Black Isle Studios prima che il gioco fosse completato, e la licenza di sviluppo di Fallout 3 è stata venduta per 1.175.000 dollari alla Bethesda Softworks, la casa di videogiochi nota sopratutto per lo sviluppo della serie de The Elder Scrolls. Lo sviluppo del gioco da parte di Bethesda partì da zero, non fu utlizzato niente di ciò che Black Isle Studios sviluppò. Nel Maggio 2009 una versione giocabile del demo di Van Buren fu pubblicata. Bethesda Bethesda iniziò lo sviluppo di Fallout 3 nel Luglio 2004Bethesda Softworks to Develop and Publish Fallout 3, ma lo sviluppo principale iniziò solo dopo il completamento di The Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionGamespot News. Bethesda annunciò che il progetto di Fallout 3 seguirà le linee guida dei primi due titoli, focalizzando l'attenzione su un gameplay non lineare, una buona storia e vero "Humor di Fallout". Bethesda avvisò anche che il gioco avrebbe avuto la classificazione M per adulti, e avrebbe avuto lo stesso contenuto di violenza e temi per adulti dei precedenti Fallout. Fallout 3 usa la stessa versione di Gamebryo, il motore grafico di Oblivion, ed è stato sviluppato dallo stesso team.>Interview: Bethesda Softworks' Pete Hines Fra il 2 Maggio e il 5 Giugno 2007 Bethesda mostrò i primi 5 concept art creati da Craig Mullins nel sito di Fallout 3 durante il conto alla rovescia per il teaser trailer. Il video del teaser trailer di Fallout 3, che consiste nella prima parte dell'introduzione del gioco, è stato rilasciato il 5 Giugno 2007, dopo trenta giorni di conto alla rovescia. Il 2 Agosto 2007, il sito del gioco fù aperto. Opinioni del pubblico Leonard Boyarsky, uno dei creatori originali di Fallout, quando gli fu chiesto un parere sulla vendita dei diritti da Interplay a Bethesda, disse che si è sentito come se "la ex moglie mi avesse venduto i figli che avevo sotto custodia legale", mostrando un vero affetto per la serie. http://www.escapistmagazine.com/issue/77/13 . Una forte preoccupazione fu ventilata da alcuni mebri della community fan della serie, sopratutto su grande cambiamento dello stile del gameplay compoarato fra il gioco originale e Fallout 3, quest'ultimo simile ad Oblivion. La reazione della stampa, tuttavia, fu molto positiva, considerando positivo il cambiamento alla visione in prima persona e combattimento in tempo reale, quindi considerando le similitudini con Oblivion molto buone. In una recensione di 1UP.com, Fallout 3 fu elogiato per il suo gameplay "aperto" e un sistema di creazione del carattere molto flessibile. Memorabile il confronto favorevole con l'allora gioco dell'anno 2007, BioShock. Mentre lo S.P.A.V. è stato definito "divertente", i nemici furono accusati di una mancanza di precisione del combattimento in tempo reale e una poca varietà di nemici. La recensione concluse che, nonostante le carenze del gioco, Fallout 3 è un "gioco estremamente ambizioso, di quelli che non si vedono spesso in giro" e che uno sarebbe "pazzo a non giocarci e godere il suo inferno". Le vendite di Fallout 3 furono alte, e le cifre indicano che Fallout 3 ha venduto più degli altri Fallout (inclusi gli spin-off) nella prima settimana.Fallout 3 outsells all previous Fallout games Fallout 3 vinse numerosi premi dopo la presentazione all'E3 2007. IGN gli diede il permio di Gioco del'E3 2007, e GameSpot gli diede il premio di Miglior Gioco di ruolo del E3 2007.IGN Pre-E3 2008: Fallout 3 Confirmed for ShowGameSpot E3 2007 Editor's Choice Awards Dopo la dimostrazione del gioco all'E3 2008, IGN diede anche il premio di Miglio GDR, Miglior gioco per Console, e Miglior gioco del'E3 2008.IGN's Overall Best of E3 2008 Awards I premi della critica furono quelli di Miglior Gioco di Ruolo e Migliore Spettacolo dell'E3 2008.Game Critics Awards 2008 Winners Controversie Il 4 Luglio 2008, a Fallout 3 fu rifiutata la classificazione da parte del OFLC in Australia, facendo diventare illegale la vendita del gioco nel Paese. Per la riclassificazione del gioco, i contenuti ritenuti offensivi nella versione Australiana del gioco furono rimossi da Bethesda , e il gioco fu sottoposto nuovamente al giudizio del OFLC.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/887/887547p1.html Fallout 3 Officially Refused Classification in Australia] In accordo con il rapporto del OFLC, il gioco fu classificato come "visione realistica visiva delle droghe e del loro fantascentifico, uguale all'uso nel mondo reale". A parte questo, il gioco in Australia doveva essere rilasciato insieme alla versione Europea, e la versione con i nomi delle droghe modificati fu consegnata in tempo. OFLC Report: Why Fallout 3 Was Banned In Australia Il 9 Settembre 2008, il vice presidente del reparto Pubbliche relazioni e Marketing della Bethesda, Peter Hines, descrisse l'idea di censura dell'Australia come un malinteso. Tutte le versioni di Fallout 3 non includo nomi reali o riferimenti a droghe esistentihttp://www.edge-online.com/news/censors-force-fallout-3-changes Edge: Censors Force Fallout 3 Changes], per esempio la morfina è stata chiamata Med-X. Il contenuto del gioco fu modificato nella versione tedesca per includere meno violenza."NMA Forum: Fallout 3 to be censored in Germany Censura in Giappone Bethesda Softworks ha cambiato la quest secondaria "Il potere dell'Atomo" nella versione Giapponese di Fallout 3, per evitare richiami alle detonazioni nucleari nei centri abitati. Nelle versioni non-Giapponesi, il giocatore è invitato a disinnescare, ignorare o far detonare la bomba atomica inesplosa nella città di Megaton. Nella versione Giapponese, il personaggio Mr. Burke è stato eliminato, non permettendo di fatto la detonazione della bomba. Sempre nella versione Giapponese, il "Fat Man", lanciatore pneumatico di cariche nucleari, è stato rinominato come "Lanciatore atomico", poichè il nome originale era un riferimento alla bomba usata sulla città di Nagasaki. Fuga di dati Il 9 ottobre 2008, una copia di lavoro per Xbox 360 di Fallout 3 è stata diffusa sui torrent di tutto il mondo. Bethesda reagì chiudendo tutti i video in streaming su YouTube riguardanti la copia trafugata. Tuttavia, una grande quantità di informazioni è trapelata, compresa la maggior parte delle principali quest. Products Collector's Edition L'edizone per Collezionisti di Fallout 3 include: * Una bambolina con la testa ciondolante su modello del Vault Boy * The Art of Fallout 3, libro contenente dei concept art mai visti * The Making of Fallout 3, DVD contenente le fasi di sviluppo del gioco * Cestino del cibo della Vault-Tec Survival Edition In aggiunta ai gadget della Collector's Edition, l'edizione Survival include un modello in scala reale di un Pip-Boy-orologio digitale. Il Pip-Boy è una rappresentazione di quello usato nel gioco. E' fatto di una plastica leggera, che ha stupito molti fans. I fans che non si sono stupiti hanno inserito le batterie nel loro Pip-Boy, scoprendo che i tasti non funzionavano, oppure l'orologio ha funzionato per un certo periodo per poi rimanere lampeggiante sulle ore 12:00. Il pezzo è ancora considerato tra i fan accaniti per avere la possibilità di avere un Pip-Boy sulla propria scrivania, ma la qualità della costruzione, e il suo valore come collezione, è stato messo in discussione. Componenti Aggiuntivi Bethesda Softworks ha rilasciato quattro componenti aggiuntivi fra Gennaio e Giugno 2009: Operazione: Anchorage, The Pitt, Broken Steel e Point Lookout, ed ha annunciato Mothership Zeta, che sarà rilasciato nell'edizione Game of the Year. Il K.R.E.G, l'editor ufficiale di Fallout 3 è stato rilasciato nel Dicembre 2008 per la versione PC del gioco. Operazione: Anchorage e The Pitt sono stati rilasciati in un disco unico il 26 Maggio 2009gamesindustry.biz: Bethesda announces release date for first retail package. Il pacchetto costa circa 20€ e include un post del Vault Boy. Il secondo pacchetto di contenuti aggiuntivi sarà rilasciato verso fine Agosto 2009, e includerà Broken Steel e Point Lookout. Per decisione della Bethesda, questo pacchetto sarà rilasciato solo per PC e Xbox 360. I componenti aggiuntivi per PlayStation 3 possono essere acquistati su Playstation Store o inclusi in Fallout 3: Game of the Year edition. Game of the Year Edition Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition sarà rilasciato durante Ottobre 2009 per PC, PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360; questa edizione speciale includerà tutti e 5 i DLC e costerà 59.99$ in America. Anche Mothership Zeta sarà disponibile in questa versione. Curiosità *Nel mondo di Fallout le bombe caddero il 23 Ottobre. Bethesda cercò di far coincidere questa data con quella di rilascio di Fallout 3. *L'ispirazione per lo S.P.A.V. nacque dal sistema di replay degli incidenti di Burnout. *La campanella che si sente dopo aver ricaricato il Fat Man è identica a quella della sala mensa negli uffici Bethesda. *Negli uffici Hubris Comics c'è un terminale nella divisione giochi per computer che contiene una versione di un gioco chiamato Il Regno di Grelok. *Il centro di D.C. in Fallout 3 era grande il doppio ad un certo punto. Gli sviluppatori decisero che era troppo grande e confusionario, e tagliarono a metà l'area. La Zona Contaminata era grande la metà, e gli sviluppatori temerono che fosse troppo piccola, così raddoppiarono la grandezza. * Le macchine in Fallout 3 sono inspiarate alla Ford Nucleon, una concept car studiata negli anni '50 per funzionare con un reattore nucleare. *Tutti gli orologi in Fallout 3 sono tutti più o meno fermi alle ore 10:47 Voci correlate *Fallout 3 announcement *Fallout 3 teaser *Meet the Fallout 3 devs Video Trailer ufficiale di Fallout 3, che include la prima parte dell'intro Note Collegamenti esterni Collegamenti Ufficiali *Sito ufficiale *Forum ufficiale di Fallout 3 *Fallout 3 *Sito virale *Planet Fallout Collegamenti a Fansites *No Mutants Allowed *Duck and Cover *Fallout 3: A Post Nuclear Blog *Fallout 3 Zone *RPG Codex *Third Fallout (German) *Fallout 3 Headquarter (German) *Nukacola (French) en:Fallout 3 pl:Fallout 3 ru:Fallout 3 ko:Fallout 3 no:Fallout 3 Categoria:Game